Lord Nooth
Lord Nooth is the main antagonist of Aardman Animations' 2018 animated feature film Early Man. He is the leader of the Bronze Revolution and is Dug's archenemy. He was voiced by Tom Hiddleston, who also portrayed Loki Laufeyson in the Marvel Cinematic Universe ''and Captain James Hook in ''The Pirate Fairy. Appearance Nooth is completely bald and his nose sticks out. His clothing is a purple gown with a bronze football sash in the middle, a maroon cape, and boots. If one to look real close, Nooth is shown to have a gold tooth. Personality Despite being the leader of the Bronze Age, Lord Nooth is a buffoonish person to put it bluntly. He is territorial and possessive, and invaded the Stone Age Valley without a second thought. Beneath all this, he is secretly a weakling, as when the Queen arrives to berate him for playing a football game with the Stone Age, he panics. Biography Lord Nooth is first seen when he invades the Stone Age Valley, proclaiming that 'the age of stone is over'. Banishing the tribe (except Dug) to the Badlands, he is unaware that Dug has accidentally snuck onto a truck and made it to the Bronze Age City. When Dug invades a football game and challenges his team to a match for the safety of his valley (despite not knowing what football is), Nooth accepts, realizing it could be a good moneymaking opportunity. After being visited by a "message bird" sent by Queen Oofeefa, he tries another tactic: he had discovered some mysterious cave paintings showing that Dug's tribe in the past were actually proper rubbish at football, and despite inventing it, had never won a game. Nooth attempts to discourage Dug, but he and his tribesmen go on with the game. In the climax of the movie, the big game, Nooth gets incredibly antsy when the Tribe are looking to be winning. To counter this, he knocks the referee out, takes his place, and makes up a ton of bogus rules, allowing his team to violently attack the tribe. He pushes the game in his complete favour, but not until the tribe manage to score a winning goal in the closing minutes of the game and win 4-3. In a final bid, Nooth tries to steal money and escape in a Rat mascot costume, but is caught by the giant Duck and is taking of the bronze back to the audience before he is knocked out by a bronze plate. During the credits, there's a paint of him working on a mine, meaning that has been arrested and was forced to do the mine ore. Gallery Images Lord nooth.png|Lord Nooth Lord-Nooth-Early-Man.jpg Nooth.jpg Nooth rubbing money.gif Lord Nooth.jpg Videos Early Man TV Spot - Meet Lord Nooth (2018) - Movieclips Coming Soon Early Man Valley Invasion Clip Early Man new clip- Message Bird Trivia *Nooth is the only Aardman main antagonist who is really bossed about by someone of a higher order. *He has a relatively similar appearance to Victor Quartermaine, the key difference being that Nooth is bald (though Victor wears a wig). Navigation Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Comedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Male Category:Monarchs Category:Tyrants Category:Leader Category:Arena Masters Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Category:Mongers Category:Arrogant Category:Dimwits Category:Archenemy Category:Cheater Category:Imprisoned Category:Deal Makers Category:Liars Category:Egotist Category:Neutral Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Sophisticated Category:Incompetent Category:Insecure Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Master Manipulator Category:Rogues Category:Non-Action